


Jisung Spelled With A Jisung

by V_is_my_shiteu



Series: NCT-shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, I wrote this cuz i wanted Starbucks whoops, Jisung is a shy bean, Minor Norenmin, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_is_my_shiteu/pseuds/V_is_my_shiteu
Summary: Jisung has social anxiety and that Chinese barista is really cute.





	Jisung Spelled With A Jisung

**Author's Note:**

> I really want Starbucks

**02.20.18 08:38 AM**

Jisung had woken up late today, and had to rush to get ready. His brother, Mark, had decided not to wake him up before school, and he slept through his alarm. Screw Mark, really.

Now, in order to stay up during boring classes, he had to rush towards the nearest Starbucks instead of the one he usually went to with Mark and his friends. He ran inside and then abruptly stopped.

fuck.

That barista was hot. 

The barista had blonde hair, almost platinum, his blue-grey eyes looking exceptionally bright, and looked hot as fuck. Well he would, if he wasn't smiling adorably and laughing like an actual dolphin. He was quite cute, Jisung would admit.

More like Jisung's gay ass would beg on his knees to be able to know someone as hot as that.

His social anxiety switched on, and all of a sudden he didn't know how to do anything except for fall or say "you're cute"

When the barista stopped laughing and noticed Jisung, he said "Next customer", with a semi-obvious accent. Jisung somehow walked forward, staring weirdly straight at the boy.

"May I take your order?"

Ah come on! Even his voice was cute.

"I-i'll have a iced coffee with two shots of vanilla." 

The boy smiled, putting down the order.

"And your name is?"

"Jisung spelled with a Jisung."

Welp. There goes Jisung's facade of not being socially anxious. Good job Jisung, Mark won't let you hear the end of this. 

However, the barista just smiled. 

"I'll get right on it, Jisung spelled with a Jisung!" The boy winked.

HE FUCKING WINKED.

There goes Jisung, if you needed him he'd be down in some hole 5 miles across town.

In the 5 minutes to make the drink, another barista came out, Jisung recognized him as one of Mark's friend, the one dating Jeno and Jaemin. Wasn't his name Lonji? Ronjinnie?

Whatever his name was, he smiled and waved at Jisung, to which the barista looked back at him with wide eyes. Wide, pretty eyes. 

"Renjun ge, you know him?" 

Ah. That's right. His name was Renjun.

And assuming from the way the boy said "ge" somewhere in the back of his rational thinking he realized the boy he was infatuated with was Chinese.

"Yeah, he's Mark hyung's little brother."

So the barista knew his brother too? If Jisung wasn't so socially awkward, he might've whipped out his phone to scream at the fact that the cute boy knew his brother and he didn't know it. But Jisung was very socially awkward and if he told Mark about it, he wouldn't ever stop being teased, and Jisung couldn't deal with that right now.

Once the drink was made, Jisung was able to pay without any slip-ups. He walked out with an iced coffee in a cup that said "Jisung spelled with a Jisung"

**02.25.18 07:40 PM**

The next time Jisung went into the cafe, he had to stay up to write a 10 page essay that he was due by midnight. Coffee was a must, so he decided to get over his social anxiety (with total failure) and go back to the cute barista boy.

When he went in, there Jaemin and Jeno were, no doubt there to be with their boyfriend.

"Hey it's lil' awkward Jisung!" Jaemin decided to yell, in front of everyone, including the cute barista.

"Yeah. Hey Chenle, have you met our shy bean Jisung?" Jeno just made it worse.

The barista - named Chenle, that's a pretty name if Jisung ever heard one - nodded while cleaning behind the counter.

"He ordered here a little while ago, said his name was Jisung spelled with a Jisung."

Wow. Thanks Chenle. Now Jisung will hear about this for the rest of his life.

"Can I please just order in peace?"

"Iced coffee, two shots of vanilla, already on it!" Damn, Jisung loved a hardworking man.

"Thanks."

Jaemin and Jeno decided to tease him as he waited. Jisung was just glad to get through the order without messing up in front of them, they'd tell Mark and he'd never hear the end of it.

When Chenle put the drink down, the name on the order had been a number, followed by "text me ;)", and if Jisung wasn't with his friends who loved to hate him, he would've melted onto a puddle on the floor.

Jisung decided to stay for a bit, staring out into space, rather, staring at Chenle while sipping his drink, completely forgetting about his assignment and that his brother said to be home by 10:00. 

"Aww, does Jisungie have a little boyfriend?" Jaemin decided to poke fun at him, and sadly Chenle heard. He turned around from the spot he was mopping and looked straight into Jisung's eyes, down to the floor, and blushed.

He actually blushed.

Jisung is thanking himself for being such a terrible procrastinator. 

**08.02.18 08:45 AM**

Jisung woke up to dolphin screams.

"I'm so late for work! Kun hyung is gonna kill me! Stupid Jisung and his late night movie marathons."

"Lele, it's too early to be yelling."

A pillow was thrown at his face by the boy who was wearing his clothes, brushing his teeth and checking his phone every two minutes.

"Says the one who doesn't have classes or work! You get to stay in and do nothing!"

"Aw come on Lele, Mark hyung's party is tonight. Let's just ditch it, get some pizza and do absolutely nothing for the rest of the night."

By that time Chenle was ready to go, grabbing his bag and kissing Jisung on his lips (He wanted to kiss higher, around his forehead, but the damn boy just kept growing way too tall for him. It was well worth it for the piggy-backs and making Jisung do manual labor when he couldn't reach something).

"At least text him 'happy birthday'. He's your older brother."

Jisung snorted.

"He doesn't deserve it. Besides, I'd rather embarrass him in front of Donghyuck. His social anxiety around him is rampant."

Chenle then snorted at well before leaving the small apartment.

Seems as though social anxiety ran in the family. He's not complaining though, it did get him a hot boyfriend.


End file.
